poorthwartfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishdrack
Fishdrack is a robot and major character in Poorthwart: The Cataclysm. ''He was created as part of a mission to explore the Terror Zones, but destroyed; he was then rebuilt from scrap by the Admiral as a companion for the increasingly alienated Tyco Brahe, but quickly establishes himself as a standalone and independent force. Although he is completely insane, he is respected by the other characters for his brilliance, bravery and loyalty, and thus they maintain love-hate relationships with him. He has been destroyed numerous times, including by his friends, but his consciousness and memory last from one iteration to the next. Description Fishdrack has an oddly shaped, tiered head and usually has a large smile on his face, which is painted so as to appear to continue down his body. His main body is round, and varies between normal sized and obese. He has a single access panel on his chest, and two wobbly, wiry arms that are capable of extraordinary changes in length and maneuverability, and may also be regenerated immediately when lost. His legs are thick and include both wheels and rocket engines, and he can change shape into various vehicles in order to accommodate the needs of his friends. His access panel is capable of producing an endless supply of food - usually when it is not wanted. Personality Fishdrack is happy-go-lucky, mischievous, playful and loyal as a rule, but is capable of endless feats of insanity. He has the curiosity of a child and the brain of a genius, but he is generally good about being serious and on-point in times of danger or distress. His personality and actions have caused all characters to foster a love-hate relationship with him, and both the Admiral and Fortola Butane have destroyed him at least once. Tyco, meanwhile, has outright informed him that he hated him, though it was said more in the moment than in a serious manner. History Fishdrack 0 Fishdrack 0, or simply Fishdrack, was the original robot built as part of a mission to infiltrate the Terror Zones. After he was destroyed in the mission, his scraps were found by the Admiral. Fishdrack 1 Nothing is known about why the Admiral first created Fishdrack, and what happened to Fishdrack 1. By the time the character is introduced in Chapter 27 of ''Poorthwart: The Cataclysm, he is introduced as Fishdrack 2, "a new creation." Fishdrack 2 Fishdrack 2, created by the Admiral as a companion for Tyco, never leaves the laboratory on Selbeneer in which he was built. Obsessed with the idea of the Admiral giving him eggplant, he eventually attacks the Admiral with a large eggplant on a spring, flinging him across the room. It is implied that he is destroyed immediately following this, as the Admiral refers to him as "Fishdrack 3" when he is introduced to Tyco Brahe. Fishdrack 3 Fishdrack 3 is the first iteration of Fishdrack to be introduced to the other characters, but quickly runs afoul of Fortola Butane. Upon his introduction to her, she removes her helmet and bows in greeting. Seeing her wiry, curly hair, he cannot resist shoving an asparagus stalk through the curls. Fortola immediately cleaves him in half with her sword. The Admiral does not appear surprised or upset, and quickly repairs the robot as Fishdrack 4. Fishdrack 4 Fishdrack 4 is the current iteration of FIshdrack, and the only one to get substantial time alive. He has traveled with the other characters throughout the events of Poorthwart: The Cataclysm, and was instrumental in saving them during the crossing of the Tall Things, and in Fortola's game of Weirdly Spears with the Manticore. His ability to become a rocket ship also allows the characters to get close enough to the ruins of Clock Town to speak to its survivors.